One Piece: The Wind's Path
by Darmaniman
Summary: When a young boy is challenged to be the best of the best he sets out to be the best pirate there is and no better way to do that then become the pirate king! This is the story of Kiba Kazasai! T for a bit of language and blood.


**Darman: Here is my first one piece story with my OC Kiba we will be starting at his younger age for a bit of background prior to the adventure. :)**

**Kiba: C'mon already can we just get on with it? D:**

**Darman: ...*Slaps Kiba to Punk Hazard and back***

**Kiba: Ow... ;w;**

**Darman: Just shut up before I kick u to "that room".**

**Kiba: NOOOOOOOO-**

***Kiba is thrown in***

**Darman: Well thats enough for now I do not own One Piece in any way, shape, or form... ;w;**

* * *

A young boy only 6 years old was in the streets of Loguetown on the run from an old man wielding a large rolling pin. The boy himself had messy black hair, blue eyes, and fairly tanned skin while wearing red shorts, a black t-shirt with a red star in the middle and black sandals.

"He he what's wrong jiji!?" He said while mocking him sticking his tongue out.

The man had grey shaggy hair with a bread and mustache, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was also wearing a white vest that showed off his surprisingly muscular build, with baggy grey pants, and brown sandals.

"Dam it you brat! Kiba get back here now and its Kashioto!"

Kiba: Jiji your getting slower each time! Kiba was now running backwards while juggling a small wooden cutlass in his hands grinning like a mad man.

Kashioto (Jiji): I said its KA-SHI-O-TOOOOOOOO!

Kashioto raised his rolling pin into the air as he suddenly appeared infront of the boy's face with the pin at his face. At that same instant Kiba was thinking of his last words.

Kiba: '...Goodbye cruel world.'

The sound of a bonk rang through the city as Kiba suddenly yelled.

Kashioto: U DUMBASS!

(Some time later)

Kiba was now holding onto the top of his head as he and the old man walked though the city into a small home.

Kiba: "Hey jiji what are we doing here?"

The man now had a tick-mark on his head as he stared at Kiba with a forced smile.

Kashioto (Jiji): Because gaki we are going to be sending in the next shipment of supplies to the marines today.

Kiba: ...boring old man.

Kashioto just face faulted at the statement and grew 2 new tick marks on his head.

Kashioto (Jiji): Shut up you brat! We are sending these in whether you like it or not!

(Some time later...again)

The old man and Kiba where hauling a large crate on their backs going over to the port to send it off to the nearby marine ship. They both fell over on a wall and breathed heavily as they finished their last shipment.

Kiba: Darn it jiji why do we have to do this every time...

Kashioto (Jiji): Because gaki its out job...

Kiba: ...boring old man

Kashioto just chuckled at Kiba's words

Kashioto (Jiji): I'm boring eh? Well then how about you go to sea or are you too scared?

Kiba jumped up and pointed at the man's face.

Kiba: I'm not scared old man I can go out to sea anytime I want and eventually be a great pirate with loads of treasure and amazing stories to tell then we'll see who's too scared!

Kashioto (Jiji): Oh? Is that right?

He now had a mischievous grin on his face as he threw Kiba into the sea.

Kiba: You bastard!

Kashioto just laughed his hardy laugh as he rolled on the ground. Which was enough time for Kiba to climb out of the water and pull out his wooden cutlass. Kiba then charged at Kashioto with his cutlass pointed straight at him. The man simply smacked Kiba on the top of the head with the flat of a real cutlass he pulled out. The cutlass Kashioto had a strange black metal as the blade with a red hand guard and a green gem at the end of the hilt. Kiba simply gasped at the sword and its design as he stared at it with awe.

Kiba: Jiji where did you get that sword!?

Kashitoto (Jiji): Oh this? You'll have to beat me to learn that little secret.

Kiba lunged at Kashioto with his cutlass pointed at his as the man simply side stepped out of the way while slapped the back of his head with the flat of the sword again. Kiba turned a bit quickly this time as Kashioto slapped hit with the sword hard. Again there was a loud scream throughout the town.

Kiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Darman: Welp there you go that was the first chapter of One Piece: The wind's path!**

**Young Kiba: ;w; *Face is red from the slap***

**Kiba: ... ;w;**

**Darman: ...Get out of here already! We need to be ready for the next chapter!**

**Kiba/Young Kiba: ...Boring wr-**

***SMACK!***

**YA LITTLE %^#*)*$ ^ %)_% S!**


End file.
